Dreamer
by TheMajesticMrL
Summary: My take on the True Pacifist ending. Spoilers abound, if that wasn't obvious. Male Frisk and Asriel.


Even through all the SAVEs he had been through, Flowey's sudden absorption of all of the present souls had caught him off guard. He had expected, maybe, that after defeating the horrible monstrosity Flowey had become before, that the flower would let him and his friends be. But unfortunately, that turned out to be a mistake on his part. Now though, Flowey was gone, and in his place was a small goat-like monster boy, about his age, who stood with his back to him. An uncomfortable silence passed between them, and he was just about to say something him when the boy spoke.

"Finally…" he whispered, his voice full of innocence and longing. "I was so tired of being a flower…"

Slowly, the boy turned to face him, brought his head up, and opened his eyes to meet his.

"Chara, are you there?" The boy asked. There was that name again, the name everyone called him. "It's me," he continued. "Your best friend…."

Suddenly, in a flash of light the monster boy was gone, and where he stood was a much older goat-like monster that wore a long black robe, with several black markings covering his face and arms. His robe had the same symbol as Toriel's, the Delta Rune, as Gerson had called it. Instead of standing, this monster floated several inches above the ground. The barrier behind them wavered in response to this new arrival's immense power, and a loud, deep voice reverberated around the area. Words formed in the air, spelling a name.

" **ASRIEL DREEMURR** "

The familiar battle menu appeared underneath and in front of him, as it had done so many, many times before. The box beneath him and the heart that represented his SOUL, [FIGHT], [ACT], [ITEM]... and [MERCY]. The last one he knew all too well. Asriel Dreemurr floated listlessly in front of him, and the voice that had spoken to him again and again spoke once more.

*It's the end.

And he knew it was, too. Selecting [ACT], and *Check, he heard the voice again.

*Asriel Dreemurr - ∞ATK ∞DEF - Legendary being made up of every SOUL in the underground.

Now he had used his turn, and in response, Asriel conjured up several fireballs and launched them at him. He dodged with ease, and his SOUL in the box below responded to his movements.

And then, in a flash of white light, the barrier exploded into color. A rainbow trail surrounded Asriel, and he floated back and forth in a swaying fashion. Was this a demonstration of Asriel's power? He didn't know, but by the smug look on the monster's face, he assumed that yes, it was. The voice spoke again.

*The "true final battle" was finally beginning.

Then this was it then? He had a feeling it was. He would use every ounce of his DETERMINATION to win this battle, for the sake of his friends! He selected [ACT], and then *Hope. The voice spoke again.

*You held on to your hopes. DAMAGE reduced!

Asriel then held his hands out on either side of him, and star-shaped comets began raining down upon him. He dodged with some difficulty, but when a much larger comet landed one of the fragments nicked him. The voice in his head spoke once more.

*Asriel charges SHOCKER BREAKER.

He selected [ACT], and then *Hope.

"You know…" Asriel began, causing him to return his attention to the monster in front of him. "I don't care about destroying this world anymore."

Asriel then held his hands out again, but this time, lightning crashed down around him, the places where it would strike indicated on the box below him. He side-stepped the lightning as it came down, but one of the larger bolts grazed him. His HP was now 15/20. The voice spoke to him.

*Asriel calls on CHAOS SABER.

[ACT], *Hope.

"After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline," Asriel said, "I just want to reset everything!"

Two swords appeared in Asriel's claws, and he brought them down in large arcs to the left and right of him. Several of the slashes hit him, but he managed to survive. HP was now 3/20. He needed to heal. He selected [ITEM], and then munched on some of the chips he had brought.

*You ate the Poptato Chisps. Your HP was maxed out.

"All your progress… everyone's memories… I'll bring them all back to zero!" Asriel declared.

Asriel then used SHOCKER BREAKER again, but this time he was ready. He dodged the bolts without being hit a single time.

He selected [ACT], and *Dream this time. The voice spoke again.

*You think about why you're here now…. You can feel the empty space in your inventory get smaller and smaller!

"Then, we can do everything all over again!" Asriel said, using STAR BLAZING. The comets had little effect on him, as he knew the attack now, and was prepared.

*Asriel readies CHAOS BUSTER.

He was ready for this new attack. [ACT], *Hope.

"And you know what the best part of all this is?" Asriel said to him. "You'll DO it."

A strange looking weapon appeared in Asriel's hand, and the monster fired several projectiles at him, which proved difficult to dodge. The attack ended in a massive laser that almost hit him.

He selected [ITEM], and now a new item had appeared, the LastDream. He ate one.

*Through DETERMINATION, the dream came true! Your HP was maxed out.

Asriel spoke. "And then you'll lose to me again…"

Asriel called upon CHAOS SABER again, and he successfully dodged with only a scratch from the final hit.

[ACT], *Hope.

"And again…."

CHAOS BUSTER this time. He had memorized the pattern from the last time, and dodged accordingly.

"And again!"

He selected [ACT], and *Hope once more.

Asriel then used SHOCKER BREAKER, but this time it was different. The bolts followed him, and he was hit several times. He used another LastDream.

*Asriel readies GALACTA BLAZING.

"Because you 'want a happy ending'," Asriel said mockingly, launching even more star-shaped comets than before at him. Even so, the attack was relatively easy to dodge.

*Asriel calls on CHAOS SLICER.

So it appeared that Asriel was starting to use upgraded versions of his previous attacks. He was ready for them. He was DETERMINED not to give up.

"Because you 'love your friends'," Asriel mocked, slashing at him with swords. He barely dodged the erratic slashes.

[ACT]. *Hope.

*Asriel readies CHAOS BLASTER.

"Because you 'never give up'," Asriel said as if he were talking to an old friend. The projectiles came, and he carefully dodged them, up until the final laser blast, which released hundreds of star-shaped fragments that pelted him. He felt his SOUL shatter. He couldn't believe it. He had come so far! ….No, it was impossible, he couldn't give up now.

*But it refused.

He found himself right back at the barrier, with Asriel swaying in front of him. What? What had just happened? Was his DETERMINATION really that powerful? He continued onward, selecting [ACT] and *Hope.

*Asriel calls on SHOCKER BREAKER II.

"Isn't that delicious?" Asriel asked him, chuckling, oblivious to what had just happened. "Your 'determination'… the power that let you get this far… it's going to be your downfall!"

The more powerful lightning bolts rained down on him, and he dodged with minimal effort.

*Asriel readies **HYPER GONER**.

HYPER GONER? That was new. He had a feeling this would be Asriel's special attack, like Papyrus had his, even if that Annoying Dog stole it.

"Now, ENOUGH messing around!" Asriel roared. "It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!"

Asriel then disappeared, and a massive skull that looked like Asriel's head appeared in front of him. It laughed in a deep, demonic voice, before opening its mouth and sucking in everything around it. He ran as fast as he could, his SOUL moving with him, to get away from the vortex. Several diamond shaped objects flew past, colliding with him, and knocking him back. Then suddenly, in a flash of white, he was in front of Asriel again. His HP read 1/20. Asriel looked furious but shocked.

"... even after that attack, you're...still standing in my way…?" Asriel held his hands out in a shrug and shook his head, saying, "Wow, you really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power!"  
What!? Only a fraction? And he had been having quite the difficulty already… *Checking Asriel had told him Asriel had infinite ATK, but he only now suspected that it may have been true after all…

"Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!" Asriel roared triumphantly, before he was blinded by a white flash.

*Asriel blocks the way!

Asriel had transformed. He had a draconic appearance, with long, sharp claws, and enormous multicolored wings. In this form, he knew, Asriel was truly a god. He tried to use [ACT]. but all he could do was *Struggle.

*Can't move your body.

"Ura ha ha ha…. Behold my TRUE power!" Asriel said, spreading his arms and launching several energy blasts at him. He willed his SOUL to dodge them, and the blasts passed harmlessly through his body, as they did not hit his SOUL as well.

[ACT], *Struggle.

*Can't move your body.

"I can feel it…" Asriel said, gaining his attention. "Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget about you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you!"

Asriel spread his arms again, sending even more energy blasts his way. Despite willing his SOUL to move, he was still struck by one. His SOUL broke…

*But it refused.

*The whole world is ending.

He tried to do something, anything… but all he could do was *Struggle again.

"Still you're hanging on…? That's fine." Asriel said calmly. "In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!"

Even more energy blasts. His SOUL shattered again.

*But it refused.

[ACT]. *Struggle.

"Ura ha ha… Still!? Come on… Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"

[ACT], *Struggle.

*Can't move your body. Nothing happened.

It was hopeless. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was allow himself to be defeated…

...but, maybe he didn't have to. He reached out with all of his strength and DETERMINATION.

*You struggle… Nothing happened.

*You tried to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened.

He reached out again, and thought of his friends. Of Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys. and Asgore. He thought of everyone in the underground.

*You tried again to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened.

So then… it really was hopeless, wasn't it?

*Seems SAVING the game really is impossible.

No.. it wasn't impossible. He knew what he had to do.

*...But, maybe, with what little power you have….

*You can **SAVE** something else.

Asriel was in front of him again, and now, [ACT] was replaced by a new option.

"[+SAVE]...?" he thought, and selected it.

*Undyne *Alphys

*Papyrus *Sans

*Toriel *Asgore

They were his friends! He selected *Toriel and *Asgore. Toriel, who had taken him in after he had fallen down, had cared for him, and had ultimately tested his will to survive. Asgore, who he had not known for very long, but still thought of as a friend and father figure.

*You reached out to Asriel's SOUL and called out to your friends. They're in there somewhere, aren't they?

*Within the depths of Asriel's SOUL, something's resonating…!

*The Lost Souls appeared.

[ACT], *Mercy.

*You refuse to fight the Lost Souls.

*Something about this is so familiar to them…

"This is for your own good," Toriel said in a monotone voice.

"Forgive me for this," Asgore said similarly.

They launched a multitude of fire magic his way, which he easily dodge, having fought both already and knowing their attacks.

[ACT], *Preference.

*You tell the Lost Soul you prefer cinnamon over butterscotch.

*Somehow, she faintly recalls hearing this before...

"No one will leave again."

"This is my duty."

Even more fire magic, which he easily dodged. He selected [ACT], and then *Talk.

*You tell the Lost Soul that you have to go if you're going to free everyone.

*Suddenly, her memories are flooding back!

*Seeing her remember you, the male Lost Soul tried hard to remember you, too!

"Your fate is up to you now!" Toriel said.

"You are our future!" Asgore agreed.

*You feel your friend's SOULs resonating within Asriel!

*Undyne *Alphys

*Papyrus *Sans

*(Saved) *(Saved)

He selected *Papyrus and *Sans. Papyrus, who he had taken a liking to almost immediately, who he had gone on a date with, and Sans, whose jokes and puns he laughed at, and who he enjoyed hanging out with.

*The Lost Souls appeared.

[ACT], *Joke.

*You tell a bad pun about skeletons. He seems to hate it, but the other Lost Soul seems to love it!

"I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!"  
"just give up, i did."

His SOUL was blue now, so he jumped over the bones that the skeletons sent his way. The blue attacks he stood still for as they passed through him unharmed.

[ACT], *Recipe

*You asked the Lost Soul to cook something for you.

*The Lost Soul is trying to hide its joy...

"THEN EVERYONE ONE WILL."

"why even try?"

[ACT], *Puzzle.

*You asked the Lost Soul for help with a puzzle.

*He doesn't know why, but he really wants to help you.

"..."

"you'll never see 'em again."

[ACT], *Crossword.

*You tell the Lost Soul you think that jumble is tougher than crosswords.

*It nods its head, like it knew this without question….!

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND, I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!"

"nah, i'm rootin for ya, kid."

*You feel something faintly resonating within Asriel.

*Undyne *Alphys

*(Saved) *(Saved)

*(Saved) *(Saved)

He selected *Undyne. Undyne, who terrified him at first, but then became one of his closest friends in his short stay in the underground. Her crazy awesomeness was something no one could replace.  
*The Lost Soul appeared.

He chose [ACT], and *Fake Hit.

*You tapped the Lost Soul lightly.

*Something about the way you fight is familiar to her...

"All humans will die!" Undyne screamed.

His SOUL was green this time, and he had the spear Undyne had given him to fight. He used it to defend against her attacks, but was still hit by some of the faster ones.

[ACT], *Recipe.

*You asked the Lost Soul to teach you how to cook.

*She doesn't know why, but she kind of wants to teach you how...

"You're our real enemy." Undyne declared.

No, he wasn't. [ACT], and then *Clash.

*You clashed against the Lost Soul with all of your might.

*She recognizes your fighting spirit… Suddenly, memories are flooding back!

"Well, some humans are okay, I guess!" Undyne said, flashing a toothy grin.

*You feel something faintly resonating within Asriel.

*(Saved) *Alphys

*(Saved) *(Saved)

*(Saved) *(Saved)

Alphys was the only one left. Alphys, the shy nerdy girl who he had found out the horrible truth about. Even though she had created the Amalgamates, she was still a kind and loving SOUL. He had to save her. This was it. His DETERMINATION got him this far, it had better not fail him now!

*Within the depths of Asriel's SOUL, something's resonating…!

*The Lost Soul appeared.

He selected [ACT] as he had done so many times already, and then *Nerd Out.

*You ask the Lost Soul what her favorite cartoon is.

*She can barely hold back from giving you an enormous answer...

"You hate me, don't you...?"

He didn't, and she knew it. Nevertheless, his SOUL was yellow now. He fired on the tiny Mettatons that fell toward him, causing them to disappear. The ones he missed sent small hearts with "M"s on them towards him.

[ACT], and then *Quiz.

*You ask the Lost Soul for help on a quiz question.

*She barely holds back from giving you the answer…

"I've got to keep lying…" Alphys said monotonically.

No, she didn't. He had taught he to be honest, and to love herself. Alphys then sent bombs attached to cubes falling at him. Hit hit each bomb, causing them to explode, and hid behind the cubes.

He selected [ACT] again, and then *Encourage.

*You tell the Lost Soul that you'll continue to support her.

*Suddenly, she remembers… It's all flooding back!

"No! That's not true! My friends like me, and I like you, too!" Alphys realized.

Then that was it. He had SAVED all of his friends, and yet… the [+SAVE] option was still there…

He selected it one last time.

*Someone else.

*Strangely, as your friends remembered you…

*Something else began resonating within the SOUL, stronger and stronger…

*It seems that there's still one last person who needs to be saved.

*But who…?

*...

*Suddenly, you realize.

*You reach out and call their name.

"Asriel!"

"Huh? What are you doing…!?"

Several images appeared in his mind. A fallen child, that child meeting the younger Asriel from before, Asriel and the child with their family….

*...

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"Wh... what did you do…?" Asriel demanded. "What's this feeling…? What's happening to me?"

"No! NO!" Asriel screamed. "I don't need ANYONE!"

Asriel spread his arms, and sent hundreds of energy blasts his way. Many of them hit him, but he kept holding on.

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"STOP IT!" Asriel snarled. "Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

Asriel's onslaught of energy blasts was smaller this time. He carefully avoided each one.

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"Chara…" Asriel said. There was that name again. "Do you know why I'm doing this...? Why I keep fighting to keep you around…?"

He didn't know, no. He wasn't sure Chara did, either. Asriel's attacks didn't even try to hit him, as they reverted back to the fire magic he used at the very beginning.

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"I'm doing this...because you're special, Chara," Asriel said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "You're the only one who understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"...No, that's not JUST it," Asriel realized. "I… I… I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anyone else!"

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"I'm not ready for this to end, I'm not ready for you to leave, I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again…"

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"So please, STOP doing this!" Asriel begged. "AND **JUST LET ME WIN!** "

Asriel spread his arms, and a massive laser came out of his claws. He took the full front of it, without even flinching. His HP went from 20/20, to 1/20, to 00.90/20, to 00.01/20, to 00.0000000001/20. His DETERMINATION made him hold on. He would not lose now.

He selected [+SAVE], and then *Asriel Dreemurr.

"Chara…."

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"I'm so alone, Chara…."

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"I'm so afraid, Chara…."

[+SAVE]. *Asriel Dreemurr.

"Chara, I…"

[+SAVE].

"I…."

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Okay. I think that's enough. I LOVE Undertale. Seriously, this game is fucking awesome. It's right behind the original Xenoblade Chronicles in my list of favorite games. Play it. Seriously do it. Anyway, leave a review, rate, etc. and I'll see you all later.


End file.
